I Want Free!
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: Chiku ingin bebas dari kekangan Nagato. Ia tak mau menjadi 'boneka' Nagato lagi. Ia ingin bebas. Maka dari itu, ia ingin lari dari markas Akatsuki tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Tapi bagaimana jadinya bila ada salah seorang dari six path Nagato tak terima bahwa Chiku ingin pergi dari sana? / Pain Tendou x Pain Chikushodo Female / Rated bisa naik suatu waktu /


_**Chiku ingin bebas dari kekangan Nagato. Ia tak mau menjadi 'boneka' Nagato lagi. Ia ingin bebas. Maka dari itu, ia ingin lari dari markas Akatsuki tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun. Tapi bagaimana jadinya bila ada salah seorang dari six path Nagato tak terima bahwa Chiku ingin pergi dari sana?**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **I Want Free!**

 **[Pain Tendou x Pain Chikushodo female]**

 **Romance/Adventure/Drama**

 **Rated T-semi M, or M?**

 **By: Natsume Rokunami**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei.." suara seorang pria mengganggu seorang wanita berambut orange dari tidurnya.

"Hmmh.." sang wanita itu menggeliat di tempat tidurnya, mengubah posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman. Tanda tak ingin dibangunkan.

"Bangunlah, sudah pagi." Pria berambut orange itu tetap mencoba membangunkan sang wanita.

"Ummh.." respon yang tak memuaskan dari sang wanita.

Sang pria berambut orange dengan wajah penuh akan _pierching_ itu menghela napas. Ia mengguncang pelan tubuh wanita rambut orange yang juga penuh _pierching_ di wajahnya. "Chiku, ayo bangun."

"Tendou- _san_ , tunggu."

"Kau tak boleh telat bangun. Ayo cepat bangun."

"Uhh, iya. Aku bangun." Akhirnya wanita yang bernama Chikushodo itu bangun. Oh, mungkin itu bukan nama aslinya. Karena ia adalah salah seorang dari Six Path Nagato.

"Hm." Gumam pria yang bernama Tendou itu. Dia juga salah seorang dari Six Path Nagato. Mata mereka berdua adalah Rinnegan.

Chiku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, kemudian mengusap kedua matanya.

"Nanti ada pertemuan untuk seluruh anggota Akatsuki di Ame." Tendou memandang Chiku yang kelihatannya masih kelelahan. Wajar, kemarin keenam Pain menyelesaikan misi di suatu desa kecil. Entahlah misi apa. Tapi karena misi itu, mereka pulang larut malam.

"Apa aku dan yang lain juga ikut? Biasanya hanya Tendou- _san_ saja yang pergi mewakili kita." Tanya Chiku sambil mendongakkan wajahnya kepada Tendou.

"Kali ini kalian juga harus ikut. Nagato yang meminta untuk kalian juga ikut."

"Nagato, ya.." Chiku menunduk, tersenyum pahit. Ya, Nagato. Orang yang membuat hidupnya bagaikan boneka seperti ini. Orang yang menggunakannya sebagai senjata dan alat. Chiku membenci Nagato. Tetapi ia tak bisa membantah Nagato.

Jujur, di balik wajah Chiku yang datar, sebenarnya Chiku menginginkan kebebasan. Bebas dari Nagato, itulah mimpinya.

"Cepatlah." Tendou berjalan meninggalkan Chiku. Ia keluar dari kamar gelap yang penerangannya hanyalah lilin yang menyala di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur Chiku. Di kamar itu, hanya ada sebuah lemari, cermin, meja kecil, dan tempat tidur. Jendela tidak ada. Tentu saja, markas itu sangatlah rahasia. Jadi tak diperbolehkan ada jendela di setiap ruangan markas. Markas yang sekaligus rumah untuk para anggota Akatsuki.

Chiku menapakkan kakinya di lantai kamar yang dingin. Ia berdiri, berjalan menuju lemari. Ia membuka lemari itu. Hendak ia ingin mengambil pakaian, ia teringat sesuatu.

' _Oh ya. Para keenam Pain kan dibalik jubahnya tak memakai baju, hanya ada celana panjang saja. Bila jubah dibuka, pasti bertelanjang dada. Lagipula keenam Pain kan hanya boneka. Jadi tak usah peduli akan itu. Ya, begitulah kata Nagato.'_ Chiku tersenyum miris. Ia ambil celana panjangnya dan celana dalamnya. Kemudian menutup kembali pintu lemari. Benar, di balik jubah Akatsukinya, keenam Pain tak memakai pakaian atas. Lagipula Nagato pernah berkata, boneka tak punya perasaan malu, kan?

Salah, Nagato. Meskipun kau yang membuat keenam Pain itu, tetapi mereka punya perasaan dan emosi. Mereka punya akal. Tak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Mereka selalu menutupnya dengan wajah datarnya.

Saat ini Chiku memakai _yukata_ tipis berwarna coklat gelap. Chiku mengambil handuk dari laci lemari, kemudian keluar dari kamar.

Setelah keluar, ia melihat Tendou, Gakido, Shurado, Jigokudo,dan Ningendo sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Oh, tentu saja. Khusus untuk Pain, mereka punya ruangan yang terpisah dari anggota Akatsuki yang lain. Kelima Pain yang berkelamin laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Chiku.

" _Ohayou,_ Chiku- _chan_. Tidurmu kurang puas, ya?" sapa ramah dari Shurado sambil tersenyum. Ia memang Pain yang ramah ke sesama anggota Pain.

" _Ohayou,_ Shura- _san_. Emh, ya. Tapi tak apa-apa kok." Chiku membalasnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ketahuilah, walau ia adalah wanita ber- _pierching_ , tetapi wajahnya tetap cantik dan manis. Memakai _pierching_ ataupun tidak, tetap cantik dan manis. Itulah istimewanya Chikushodo perempuan. Ah, Tendou pun juga. Walau tanpa _pierching_ ataupun pakai _pierching_ , ia tetap tampan.

"Chiku- _chan_." Ningendo tersenyum kepada Chiku.

"Gen- _san_." Chiku tersenyum.

Sedangkan Gakido dan Jigokudo hanya tersenyum saja. Tetapi itu cukup membuat Chiku senang akan keramahan mereka.

Kecuali satu orang, Tendou.

Dia hanya menoleh sekilas, kemudian menoleh ke arah lain. Senyum tidak, sapaan tidak. Tapi Chiku sudah biasa dengan sikap Tendou.

"Kalian sudah mandi?" tanya Chiku. Six Path pun perlu ritual membersihkan diri. Ia tetap seorang manusia, kan?

"Sudah. Mandilah, Chiku. Lalu sarapan. Aku sudah lapar nih." Shurado mengelus perutnya. Chiku terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu ya."

"Hm."

Chiku masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kemudian menutup rapat pintunya juga menguncinya. Chiku menggantung celana bersihnya di gantungan baju yang menempel di dinding. Chiku menatap dirinya dari pantulan wajahnya di cermin wastafel. Chiku menatap lekat wajahnya yang ber- _pierching_ itu. Chiku menyentuh pipi kanannya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Siapa kamu sebenarnya?" gumam Chiku kepada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Aku adalah Chikushodo." Chiku menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya.

"Kemana dirimu yang dulu? Seorang kunoichi Amegakure berstatus missing-nin yang bebas itu?" Chiku bertanya lagi sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Diriku yang dulu sudah lama menghilang. Aku adalah salah seorang dari Rikudou Nagato yang bernama Pain Chikushodo." Chiku tersenyum lemah. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan setiap dirinya menatap cermin. Mungkin bagi kalian, kebiasaan ini seperti orang gila. Tetapi menurut Chiku, itu tidak benar. Ini berguna untuk memastikan dirimu yang sebenarnya dan meningkatkan rasa percaya dirimu.

Chiku membuka kancing jubah Akatsukinya satu persatu. Kemudian membuka jubahnya dan menggantungnya di gantungan baju. Hanya celana panjang yang masih melekat di tubuhnya sekarang. Tubuh bagian atasnya tidak. Di tubuh bagian atasnya, ada tindikan di bagian kiri dan kanan perutnya. Payudara perut bagian tengah tidak ditindik. Chiku menolak untuk di tindik di bagian sensitif seperti payudara dan bagian intim wanita. Pain yang lain bisa memakluminya.

Chiku kembali tersenyum miris, memandang tubuhnya dari pantulan cermin. Tubuhnya mungil, langsing, payudaranya bulat dan penuh, tetapi ada tindikannya. Chiku yakin, tak ada lelaki yang menyukai wanita ber- _pierching_ sepertinya. Itu membuat Chiku sedikit sedih. Chiku tetaplah seorang perempuan, kan? Tapi semua sudah terjadi. Tak ada gunanya menyesali hal yang sudah telanjur terjadi.

Chiku memulai mandinya.

.

.

Chiku telah selesai mandi. Ia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk, kemudian mengenakan celananya. Chiku memakai jubahnya kembali. Baju kotornya ia masukan di keranjang khusus pakaian kotor. Disana ada pakaian-pakaian kotor kelima Pain yang lain. Rambutnya masih basah, sehingga Chiku keluar kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

Saat keluar, Shurado, Ningendo, dan Gakido sedang membereskan meja makan. Jigokudo dan Tendou masih duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Chiku menghampiri Shurado, Ningendo, dan Gakido.

"Biar aku saja." Chiku berkata.

"Tak apa. Sekalian ingin membantu, daripada nganggur seperti mereka berdua." Shurado menunjukkan telunjuknya ke arah dua Pain yang ada di ruang tengah, langsung disahut oleh tatapan tajam dari dua Pain yang merasa ditunjuk itu.

Chiku tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah."

"Ini piring kotor bekas makan malam kita kemarin, kemarin belum sempat dicuci, kan? Biar kami saja yang cuci. Chiku- _chan_ masak makan pagi saja ya." Ningendo berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Chiku melingkari handuknya di lehernya. Chiku mulai memasak makan pagi di dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan itu.

Sambil memasak, ia sebenarnya memikirkan, ada apa ya? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba ada pertemuan sesama anggota Akatsuki yang mengharuskan seluruh anggota Pain ikut?

Ah, sudahlah. Nanti juga ia akan tahu sendiri.

Setelah selesai memasak, ia memanggil semua anggota Pain. Setelah semuanya lengkap berkumpul di meja makan, mereka memulai makan.

Mereka telah selesai makan, Jigokudo lah yang mencuci piringnya. Ia kurang terima karena dikatai 'pengangguran' oleh Shurado. Sedangkan Tendou masih tetap dingin dan datar.

.

"Kalian semua sudah selesai?" tanya Tendou kepada kelima Pain itu. Mereka mengangguk.

"Ikuti aku." Tendou mengarahkan tangannya pada pintu batu di depannya. Pintu batu itu bergeser, sehingga memberi jalan keluar untuk mereka. Mereka keluar dari ruangan. Tendou kembali menutup pintunya.

Tendou berada pada paling depan. Yang lainnya mengekori dari belakang.

Chiku memandangi punggung Tendou dari belakang, ia sebenarnya ingin banyak mengobrol dengannya seperti Pain yang lainnya. Tapi hanya Tendou lah yang lebih dingin dari yang lainnya, bahkan melebihi Jigokudo dan Ningendo.

Ah, sudahlah.

Mereka semua sampai di pintu batu depan mereka. Tendou mengarahkan tangannya pada pintu batu, pintu batu itu bergeser. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan. Chiku yang berada pada paling belakang, menyusul.

"Oh, jadi mereka kelima-lima Pain itu ya, un?" seorang anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Deidara tersenyum optimis. Sasori yang berada di sebelahnya, meliriknya. Saat itu ia tidak masuk dalam hiruko karena tidak diperbolehkan oleh Konan, partner Nagato termasuk partner Tendou. (disini, Sasori jadi manusia. Bukan boneka)

"Deidara, diamlah dan lihat saja." Tegur Sasori. Deidara mencibir.

Tendou sadar bahwa Chiku belum masuk ke dalam ruangan, sehingga ia melirik kepada Chiku yang malah bersembunyi di balik pintu batu.

Nagato (tidak dalam keadaan kurus dan terkekang oleh benda penyalur chakra) sadar bahwa Chiku bersembunyi di balik pintu batu, sehingga Nagato membentaknya.

"CHIKUSHODO, MASUK DAN PERLIHATKAN DIRIMU KEPADA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI YANG LAINNYA!"

Tendou melirik kepada Nagato.

Mendengar itu, Chiku akhirnya mau menampakkan dirinya.

"Wuah! Perempuan!" Hidan terperangah.

"Kalau tidak salah Chikushodo yang laki-laki terbunuh dan diganti oleh yang lain." Kisame mengingat-ingat.

"Jadi penggantinya dia?" tanya Zetsu.

"Sayang sekali dia pakai tindikan! Jelek tahu pakai tindikan!" ledek Hidan. Chiku benar-benar merasa malu dan sakit.

Konan yang mengerti keadaan Chiku, langsung menegur Hidan.

"Hidan, baik-baiklah kau dengan Chikushodo bila kau tak mau dibunuhnya."

Hidan mendecih.

"Konan, boneka seperti dia mana mungkin bisa merasakan malu?" Nagato berkata. Konan menoleh.

"Nagato, dia masih seorang perempuan. Aku tahu perasaannya sekarang ini."

Nagato hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Jadi tujuan kami ini adalah memperkenalkan para Pain ini kepada kalian semua." Konan berkata.

"Kami sudah kenal dengan Tendou juga Chikushodo." Sahut Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, yang lain, perkenalkan dirimu."

Keempat Pain yang belum dikenal para Akatsuki itu, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Bagus, sekarang akan diadakan rapat untuk pemburuan bijuu selanjutnya." Nagato berkata.

.

.

.

 **=Natsu: I Wan't Free!=**

.

.

.

Kau tahu seberapa nelangsa Chiku sekarang?

Dianggap tak punya perasaan... hanya boneka yang selalu patuh pada perintah Tuannya. Itu menyakitkan.

Ia akui sendiri bahwa ia memang hanyalah bonekanya, namun apakah Tuannya pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya juga punya perasaan? Ia berasal dari mayat seorang wanita warga Amegakure yang dulunya punya perasaan... apakah perasaan tersebut akan hilang begitu saja dari dirinya?

Ia ingin bebas... lepas dari kekangan.

"Aku ingin bebas." Gumam Chiku, sambil memandangi langit malam. Ia berada diluar markas, depan pintu batu markas. "Lepas dari semua beban..."

Chiku melompat dari tempatnya, pergi entah kemana.

"Chiku!"

Dan ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.


End file.
